Ice Queen NO MORE
by Beachbum912
Summary: What should have happened but didn't! I do not own JAG or any characters!
1. Chapter 1

Loren Singer sat on the porch of her apartment overlooking bay in San Diego. She had been here for four months. She had managed to make friends with a couple people. One was a lady who run an art gallery, Trish Burnett. Trish had unofficially adopted Loren after speaking with her a few times. Mainly because Loren had no family and also as Trish put it "Her son would never make her a grandma!"

Trish had adopted others in San Diego as well. They were Navy officers as well. The others were Commander Meg Austin and Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes. Little did Loren know at first that the other two were friends of Commander Harmon Rabb?

It had been a little over a week since the baby was born. Loren was enjoying her peace. She had told her new friends all three of them that she wanted a week to herself, so she could make sure she could handle being a mom. The baby's father had run back to Russia on her.

It was going to be Loren's last day alone. She loved her baby boy, Alexander Singer. Her little Alex was everything to her. Even if all he did was eat, poop, and sleep. She smiled at how her life had changed in the last year. She couldn't imagine being a mom last year.

Her thoughts were broken by her phone ringing. She quickly answered so Alex wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Loren. It's Trish Burnett!"

"Hi mom!" Loren answered

Trish insisted Loren call her mom. Loren knew better than to argue with her.

"Loren, you are coming over to my house tomorrow. You haven't ever visited and I want to see this beautiful baby of yours again. Maybe his eyes will be open this time." Trish ordered

"Yes mom! I will bring the little poop factory! Will his aunts be there?" Loren asked

"Of course they are eager to see him too. They wanted to arrive at your door three days ago. I convinced them to wait. I know how you are about wanting to do this on your own. So be here at 1pm tomorrow or else I will unleash the Aunts on you!" Trish teased

"AYE AYE Mom!"

Trish had to laugh at that. They said their goodbyes. Trish turned to Beth and Meg and said "She'll be here tomorrow. Now what do you two have planned?"

"Oh just to shower Loren and Alex with gifts! You want to join us in shopping?" Beth asked

"Is the sky blue?" Frank Burnett asked from the kitchen

The three ladies spun and looked at him. "What? You three know it's true. Besides I am going golfing so enjoy!" Frank stated

Meanwhile Loren was getting Alex out of his little swing. He was hungry and announced it to the world. Alex soon was hushed. Loren smiled at her little boy. He was her whole world and she only had three months left of leave before she had to go back to work. She really didn't want to because she was worried about Alex when she had investigations or sea duty. What was she going to do?

Alex just looked at her with those aqua marine eyes of his. She loved those eyes. She wasn't certain where he got them from but they were great.

 **The next day…..**

Loren was already dreading heading to Burnett's. She still had her moments when she pushed everyone away. However, she made a promise and she knew they would just come to her place. So she packed up Alex's things and loaded her little car. Off they went to the Burnett's.

Meg and Beth were pretty much glued to the front window. They had been chopping at the bit to go over there and see little Alex. They influenced each other's mischief sides. Finally her car pulled in the driveway, however Frank insisted they wait while he went out first. He didn't push Loren the way the ladies did. He just tried to help her in ways she would let him.

Loren saw him coming and smiled. Frank gave her a hug and said "be ready! They have been staring out that window since they got here. Now what can I carry for you?"

She handed him the diaper bag. As they reached the door, Loren took a deep breath and reached for the handle. She never got the chance to open. The door flew open to reveal her friends Beth and Meg. Alex was pulled away from her and his smile let her know he was ok.

Within minutes Alex was being handed back. Loren took one sniff and said "Oh Meg! You hold him! You change him!"

Meg's smile disappeared. Beth was still grinning but not for long!

"Take Skates with you. God mother needs practice!" Loren said smirking

"Wait why does she get to be God mother?" Meg protested

"Because his mother is lawyer and I want him to have other influences. Even if it is flying. Now quit stalling and change him!"

The two "aunts" went about changing him. Alex's "grandma" came in from the kitchen and instantly saw something.

"Loren, who is the father again?" Trish demanded

"Sergei, he's a Russian!"

"Not buying that! I can guess who the father by those eyes alone. Alex is his clone like he was to his father!"

Loren looked at her like she was crazy. "Who is that Trish?"

Skates and Meg both said in unison "Harm!"

"Commander Harmon Rabb?" Loren questioned

"Yes that is my son! You didn't know?" Trish answered

"No Trish I never knew. Are you certain? I mean Sergei is Harm's half-brother." Loren replied

"Well I know those eyes and I am betting Sergei doesn't have those eyes. Now I have some of Harm's letters around here and we are going to prove that is my grandson."

"No one is poking him with a needle unnecessarily."

"Well Loren they don't have to poke him. They can just swab the inside of his cheek." Meg stated


	2. Chapter 2

Loren Singer was back in DC. She due to start back to work at JAG HQ in one week. Last week they had seen Harm on TV landing a C-130 on a carrier.

Loren knew where he lived so she left Alex with who she now knew to be his grandmother. Alex's aunt and godmother came along too. Loren was trying to get up the nerve to knock on the door.

Harm was startled by the knock. He was working on paperwork to get custody of Mattie. The last thing he expected when he opened the door was Loren Singer.

"Commander!" Loren stated

"Not anymore! It's just Harm now. What can I do for you Loren?" Harm questioned

"I have some news for you and you might want to sit down!" Loren answered

Harm was very confused now. Harm led them to the couch. He sat on the couch and Loren stood on the other side of the coffee table.

"Harm, as you know I just had a baby. You thought it was Sergei's. I know who the real father is. And no matter what you would never guess who it is!" Loren said

"Well who is it?" Harm questioned

"First let me give you a dollar to retain you as my lawyer. That way this is covered by attorney-client privilege." Loren stated

She handed him a dollar and he knew it was something crazy.

"Alright now that you are my lawyer. The father of my child is YOU!" Loren announced

"WHAT? HOW?" Harm sputter out Harm was a little beside himself with shock and some anger.

"The best I can figure out was when you had been out on an investigation. I was celebrating being the colonel in court with Sergei. We had a little too much to drink. You went straight to bed. I think I went to the bathroom and when I came out of the bathroom. Drinking makes me horny and well. I think you were half asleep but you responded to me." Loren said best she could remember

"How did I not notice you in the morning?" Harm said knowing now that dream from that night wasn't a dream.

"I woke up again and had to use the bathroom. I must have still been pretty out of it because I don't remember getting dressed again. Next thing I know I was waking up on the couch."

Loren could tell Harm pissed but looking at his face she thought he wasn't mad at her more the situation. She could tell he was trying to calm himself down because as she explained neither of them really knew how it happened.

"Ok, but how did you figure it out?" Harm spat still not calmed down

"I was told by someone who the father was. I didn't believe it. However DNA doesn't lie! Once that was resolved I knew that dream was no dream. Would you like to see a picture of your son?" Loren calmly replied

"Yes! Where is he by the way?" Harm said taking the picture from her.

"With his grandmother, Aunt, and God mother." Loren replied

Harm looked at the picture and instantly knew it was his son. No question with those eyes. He said "You picked a God mother already? Do I get to help with anything?" Harm asked finally calming himself

"Of course you can. We can discuss all that as we go. I expect you to be involved in his life. I think you will approve of the god mother. Now would you like to meet your son?"

"Yes!" As he scrambled to his feet.

"Go change and we will go. His grandmother won't approve of the oily t-shirt. Now move buster!" Loren commanded

Harm went flying into his room. He quickly changed. He was excited because he had a son but worried about how he and Loren would get along.

Harm noticed Loren's new SUV and asked about. Alex's grandma had insisted Loren have a safe car for the baby and paid for half. It was a new BMW X3. It had all wheel drive and the safety standards of a BMW.

The arrived at the Hayes-Adams hotel and Loren led him up to the door. It was Loren's room and there were double door leading to the suit area. Harm opened the doors and almost fainted. There on the couch sat his mother playing with his son. Harm was staring at his mother and completely missed Skates and Meg sitting by the windows.

Trish said "Harmon come meet Alexander Rabb! I made Loren update the birth certificate. He is such a sweetie!"

"How? What? Why?" was all Harmon Rabb could manage.

"Really Hammer?" was what Harm heard next to turn and find the best RIO and if you asked him his best legal partner standing with hands on their hips. He knew he was in trouble!

"Skates? Meg?" Harm stammered out

"Ok I think Harm needs to hear the whole story before he has a stroke." Loren quickly said

" But first, Harm here is our son!" She continued and handed Alex over to Harm

Harm was very happy holding his son. He had always imagined having kids, just not with Loren Singer. It could have been worse though. He could tell she had changed some since becoming a mother.

Loren told Harm the story of how she arrived in San Diego with no friends or family and soon had two sisters and parents. Trish really hadn't given her a choice. Harm knew that was true with his mother.

"Ok, Loren which one of those two? did you pick for Godmother?"

Before Loren could answer " Hey what do you mean by that?" Both answered in unison

"Let's see where do I start?" replied joking and then flashed his flyboy grin.

" Well I picked Skates because at the time i figured he had a mom who was a lawyer and I wanted him to have other influences in his life but now I dunno if i can keep her, since he has such a hotdog pilot for a father!" She answered with her own smirk

" Skates started to protest but Trish stopped her seeing how Loren was teasing and Meg was about to fall on the floor laughing. Loren had wicked sense of humor the three ladies had learned and Harm would soon learn.

Harm just smirked back and said "As long as he doesn't become a backseater I have no problem!"

"HEY!" Skates protested

"So if Skates is the Godmother, I guess that makes Meg the Aunt?" Harm queired

"Yup! Unofficially of course. But she is coming back to DC and to JAG!" Loren replied

"That's great Meg! Now Mom! Why didn't you tell me when you called me two days ago?" Harm moaned

"Sorry wasn't allowed to. I think Loren would have killed me." Trish answered

"And those two would have hid the body." Harm joked pointing at his two friends

"You aren't mad at me are you Harm?" Loren asked

"At first I was but it was more at the situation than you. I mean we were becoming friends through Sergie and then he left and you shut me out again. Which if this is going to work you can't do?" Harm said

"I will agree to that." Loren stated

"Good but we are going to need to spend some time together to become friends again. I may end up back in the Navy which could pose a problem for us. Also since mom is here I can say this and not have to repeat myself. I am trying to become a guardian for a teenage girl."

"You are doing what Harmon?" Trish interrupted Loren who was ready to answer

"I am applying to become a guardian for a teenage girl. Her mom died in car crash and her father disappeared. She has been running the family business. I am trying to figure out how to do all this. Mom what happened to my college fund?"

"It's still sitting there. Frank would know better."

"Harm, are you sure you want to do that, I mean you didn't know about Alex before?" Loren asked

"Loren, I made a promise and I always keep those. Ask those two? I will make one to you right now. Alex will always have me around. Even if I end up back in the Navy, I am done flying for them. The Rabb curse ends now. I will be there for my son. "

"I don't need those two to tell me you keep your promises. I know that much about you to know that. If you are sure then that's good enough for me. What can I do to help?" Loren asked

Harm was shocked Loren was asking how to she could help him. This was new. "I am not sure at the moment. How about ask the Godmother and Aunt to babysit while we go get something to eat. Grandma over there can call Frank for me and enjoy playing with her grandson when she is done." Harm replied

"Sounds good to me." Loren started to rise

Trish, Meg and Beth were stunned into silence as Harm and Loren left. Meg broke the silence once they left. " Alright, Harm is smitten. Odds on them being married and when?"

"100% they will marry and three months at the most." Skates answered

"I am not arguing or joining that. Nor am I getting my hopes up. They are crushed every time!" Trish replied


	3. Chapter 3

Harm took Loren to a restaurant around the corner. When they sat down he looked at her for the first time as a woman. She was really very beautiful. She had shown she had a sense of humor in dealing with Skates and Meg.

They began talking and realized they had a lot in common. Harm didn't make any moves at the restaurant but as they left he reached for her hand. Loren Singer let Harm hold her hand. Something she would not have done years ago. They strolled through a park on the way back. They continued chatting and trying to build a friendship at least. There was a feeling each had that there could be more there but neither said anything.

Loren had asked Harm about this girl he was wanting to help. Harm told her all about Mattie. Loren hoped someday Harm would light up and talk about Alex like he had with Mattie. Loren stumbled a little over the uneven sidewalk. Harm caught her and pulled her back as she was headed right into traffic. Loren had never felt safer than in Harm's arms.

They locked eyes and it was like there was magnets between them. Harm lowered his head and kissed Loren. Both felt a spark. "WOW! Some kiss there flyboy." Loren exclaimed

"Not so bad yourself there counselor!" Harm retorted

"I know you have had a long day learning you had a son. So let's call it a night and maybe we could do this again. Plus I want to meet Mattie! If my son's father is going to put himself out there for a child I want to meet them."

"Ok, come with me tomorrow?" Harm asked

"If I can get a babysitter, then I will." Loren answered

"I think we can make that work. I know my mother is thrilled to be an honest to god grandma." Harm replied

Harm couldn't help himself, he was almost like a teenager again. He had to kiss Loren again. Loren let him and she was enjoying it.

She liked that Harm was taking charge of their relationship. She had been nervous as hell telling him he was the father of her baby. She was worried he was going to deny everything and throw her out or take the baby from her.

Harm wasn't exactly thrilled at first to find out he had a child with Loren Singer. However she had changed with becoming a mother. She was no longer the career goal only lawyer. She was a working mom and already a proud about her little boy.

Loren told Harm all about everything Alex had done. It took a while because Loren left nothing out. She wanted Harm to know all about their son.

Finally they noticed time had gotten away from them and needed to get her back to the hotel. As they approached the door to the suite. Harm pulled Loren close and gave her one more kiss. Loren was in a daze from the kiss as Harm slammed his open palm onto the door. Sudden there was two voices saying "Ouch" on the other side of the door.

Trish opened the door a minute later. "Well then, I guess dinner went well. Loren I suggest you get straight to your room and hide from those two. Harm you may want to run before they get their revenge on you for the door incident." Trish stated

Harm hugged his mom and headed home. Loren went straight to her room to check on Alex. Trish forbid Meg or Beth from interrogating Loren. She knew that Loren would shut down if pushed.

Trish went to check on her before heading to bed herself. Loren asked her if she would mind watching Alex tomorrow. She wanted to go with Harm to meet Mattie. Trish was over the moon that Loren would ask her to babysit.


	4. Chapter 4

Loren had called Harm and said "Harm, I am going to go with you. However your mother is insisting we take Alex. She said something about you bonding with him and diapers." She had to giggle at that and Harm heard her.

He thought since when does Singer giggle? Oh well. "Sure Loren. Can we take your car since I haven't bought a car seat yet?" Harm asked

"You just want an excuse to drive my new car don't you?" She teased

"Sure!" Harm teased right back

"Ok get over here and we will have a quick lesson on changing your son then we will go." Loren ordered

"Yes ma'am!" Harm answered

When Harm arrived he found Meg armed with a video camera and Skates holding a microphone. They did a mock interview with Harm, which even his mother was laughing at. SKates was doing an impression on sideline reporter interviewing a winning quarterback but changing everything to baby stuff. Only problem was neither she nor Meg could keep from laughing.

Eventually Loren brought Alex out for a diaper change. Harm surprised them by actually knowing what to do.

"How?" Tish asked

"Little AJ, I am his godfather and did babysit!" Harm retorted

Loren smacked her hand to her forehead as she remembered now. The girls were all hoping to get a shot of Harm getting peed on by his son. Only to be foiled.

Once the peanut gallery had graded his diaper change at B-, they were allowed to leave. Harm said "Those two are going to be trouble."

Loren climbed in the back to sit next to Alex and replied "Yup! Don't break my new toy ok?"

"I will drive it like it's my Vette."

The drive was easy and they only had to stop once to change and feed Alex along the way. They pulled up to Mattie's house. Mattie saw a strange SUV pull up and wondered who it was. She saw Harm get out and a blonde woman. She was scared now.

Harm went in and Mattie started yelling at him. She knew he would call Child Protective Services. Harm got Mattie to calm down long enough to explain it wasn't CPS but someone else. About that time Loren walked in with Alex.

"Harm why does she have a baby?" Mattie asked

"Mattie, this is going to take a minute to explain so here goes. This is Loren Singer and I worked with her in the Navy. She dated my half-brother and was at my apartment many times. One night I got back from a case and was dead to world in bed and well Loren was sleep walking (Harm decided to change the story for now so Mattie wouldn't think bad of Loren) and…"

Loren interrupted "Harm that is not the story and you know it! Mattie I was drunk from celebrating with his brother over winning a big court case. Anyway I went to the bathroom and then took advantage of Harm here. We didn't realize anything had happened between us. Then this guy showed up and here we are."

"You raped Harm?" Mattie exclaimed

"No she didn't. Anyway, since Alex is my son and Loren is his mom. She wanted to meet you. She wants to get to know you like I have started doing. Since hopefully we'll all be in each others lives." Harm defended Loren

"So you still want me?" Mattie asked

"Yes and Loren wouldn't let me break that promise anyway. So why don't you and Loren talk while I feed my son." Harm replied

Loren handed the Alex over to Harm along with his diaper bag. Harm disappeared into the kitchen.

Mattie asked "You two seeing each other?"

"Working on it. It's complicated. So how did you and Harm meet?"

"We met at the airport. I am running the family business. Harm figured that out real quick. Anyway he works for me as a pilot. Not certain what is going to happen now but Harm will have some sort of plan. Why did you want to meet m?"

"Well Harm is going to be in your life and since we have a son together. I thought we should become friends at least."

"Makes sense for Harm but you?"

"Well when I knew Harm before we weren't exactly close. I was all about my career but Alex made me realize that life is more than a job. Besides you noticed pretty quick something between Harm and I. If that continues that means I am going to be in your life."

"Well then, why were you so career minded?"

"I lost my parents when I was your age. It was me against the world. My extended family stole from me. I took an ROTC scholarship and went to school. Convinced them to send me to law school. Career was all I had. I had to fight for everything so I let no one in at work. Harm's brother was the first one I let in. He cracked the outer shell people called the Ice Queen or Lt. Witch or any other name. Even with everything that happened with how Alex came about. Harm forgave me and blow the Ice Queen up. I trust him completely."

"Oh you got it bad for him! Alright we can be friends but I get to be there when you marry Harm!"

"Who said anything about that? But if that happens then yes you can be there. I am telling Harm you are not allowed to meet Meg or Skates. You three would kill us!" Loren moaned

"Now I have to meet them!" Mattie started giggling

Harm came in to find Loren and Mattie giggling and getting along. He looked at Alex and said "this is why men will never understand women. Trust me buddy!"

"Hey no giving him bad advice Harm!" came two female voices

"Fine we'll just go throw out the lunch I made!" Harm threw back

"If it's a salad then go ahead. I got pizza in the freezer!" Mattie retorted

"Well either eat what I made Mattie or the next diaper is yours. Loren will agree since I did the last two and it would be her turn next!" Harm smirked as he went back into the kitchen

"You wouldn't right?" Mattie pleaded

"Well..they can be pretty bad!" Loren teased

"I'll eat the salad. I don't do diapers!" Mattie surrendered


	5. Chapter 5

Loren settled in the back seat of her SUV. It had been a successful day, Loren got along with Mattie and Harm was acting more and more like a dad. Harm made sure Mattie had food for the night. Harm had to work tomorrow spraying a field.

"Well you and Mattie got along better than I thought you would. How do you feel about her?" Harm asked

"I can see why you wanted to help her. She is a special girl. Although I think your case for being her guardian is weak. A single man will have a hard time getting custody." Loren answered

"I know but what can I do to change that?" Harm challenged

"We could apply together! I mean if we did than you would have a better chance. WE could get a house together. Don't say you didn't think about that last night! I know you did!" Loren retorted

"I know I did but I don't want to mess anything up between us. I mean you changed from what I remember. Don't look at me like that! You know you changed, you even said so. The only time I saw you this relaxed was around Sergie. That was when you didn't think I was paying attention. Loren, I know something is happening between us but I don't want to mess it up." Harm replied

"Ok I get it. I wasn't the nicest person. I have changed, ask Meg or Skates. I get you don't want to mess up, even more so now because of Alex. Don't make me bring back the bossy Ice Queen!" Loren barked

"I never called you any bad names, even when I was upset with you." Harm proclaimed

"I know, you and the Admiral were the only ones not to. I hope to change what people think of me. Now I am not taking no on this Harm." Loren confirmed

"Ok you win! I will add you to the paperwork and you can look it over in the morning." HArm surrendered

"Good! Now are you good with going looking at houses Saturday?" Loren asked

"I promised Mattie to be around for her."

"Bring her too! Mom will want to meet her. I think Meg and Skates might too!"

"Oh god! I am DDDDOOOOOOOOMMMMED!"

"Don't be so dramatic! Time for a pit stop. Your son needs a new diaper!"

Harm took the next exit and found a fast food place to stop at. It was his turn for a diaper change. When Alex was ready to travel again after being fed, Harm placed him back in the seat. Loren surprised Harm by grabbing him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Loren wanted Harm in a bad way, maybe her hormones were going crazy again.

Harm wasn't complaining about being kissed, if anything he was rather enjoying it. Loren pulled away only to be pulled back. Harm wasn't going to let her be the only one to show passion. Once Harm released her, Loren was a little unsteady on her feet. Harm helped her around the car and quickly got in.

Once they were on the road again, Loren recovered and said "Ok we need more of that Mister Rabb! I have no idea how the Colonel could thing you can't make a decision. Wow!" Loren stated

"Well to be honest she played me like a yo-yo for so long I never knew what was going to happen or if she would charge me something if i tried something to get rid of me for her career. Sometimes she is worse than you ever were. But enough about her." Harm replied

Loren decided not to respond right away and just let her mind wander. Harm caught her smiling a few times in mirror and wonder what she was thinking about.

Loren was daydreaming about being Harm's wife. She saw herself sitting on a porch with a baby girl while Mattie and Alex were chasing Harm for some reason. It was a scene her mother had seen many times in her younger years then her parents were killed and her childhood became a nightmare. That was when her Ice Queen or whatever mask formed. She was glad it was gone now.

Harm walked Loren up to the hotel room. Meg and Skates were thankfully gone. Meg was setting up her apartment. Loren was supposed to find one this weekend but somehow she didn't think that would happen. Loren took Alex into her room and put him down for what she hoped would be the night.

Why Loren was putting Alex down, Trish handed an old box to Harm and said "I think you may want this before too much longer Harmon."

"Thanks mom." Harm answered and slide the box into his bag. He had been prepared due to his dealings with little AJ and brought extra shirts. Alex had gotten him once. He wanted to know how his mother knew and why she was giving him the ring so early with Loren? However Loren came back out and prevented him from asking.

"Well I think he's down for a little bit. He had a big day and seems worn out." Loren said

"Well then Harmon that is your hint to leave so Loren can rest too!" Trish insisted

"Trish, leave Harm alone. I am not sleepy yet. Besides I have all day tomorrow to rest." Loren scolded

Trish threw up her hands and walked away mumbling something about kids today.

Harm pulled Loren onto the couch. With Trish in the other room he almost felt like he was in high school. They soon were snuggled up on the couch and fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Harm woke about two hours later. Loren was still asleep, somehow he managed to stand without waking her. Harm carried her into the room and laid her down. He checked on his son and was passing Loren when she grabbed Harm's arm and said "Stay!"

Harm caved to her. She pulled him into bed effortlessly. Harm snuggled up right to her. That was how Trish found them in the morning.

Trish had gotten an early start and noticed Loren and Alex weren't up yet which was unusual to say the least. Alex was still sleeping when she picked him up but she knew he wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway since his diaper was wet.

When Trish closed the door, Harm woke up. He realized he wasn't at home and saw the blonde ball of hair in front of him. Loren woke after the best night of sleep she could remember. She turned to find Harm staring at her. "Morning" he said

"Morning, thanks for staying." She whispered

"No problem but why are you whispering?" Harm asked

"Don't want to wake Alex." Loren replied

"Mom took him. I caught her going out the door so the secret is out." Harm informed

"Secret?" Loren queried

"Yeah, the one about me liking you! " Harm confirmed

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I like you too! Shall we go eat with her and she what the peanut gallery has to say?"

"Why not! Then I have to hit the road and get that field sprayed or the boss will have my head." Harm stated

"Mattie isn't that bad! Besides she'll forgive you." Loren retorted

"Why's that?" Harm questioned

"Because she gets to meet two aunts and her grandma tonight. You better bring her with you or it will be your head mister!" Loren answered

They got moving and Loren changed so at least she wouldn't be wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Meg and Beth were behaved when Harm and Loren appeared. Harm figured his mother scared them but you never know with either one of those two. Beth finally made a comment towards them.

"So Loren did you enjoy being Hammer'd?" Skates teased

"Elizabeth, leave them alone!" Trish scolded

"Harm was a perfect gentleman. If you and Meg are good then you might get to meet Mattie otherwise only Mom does!"

"Oh no fair! Wait you are bringing her up here. Why?" Meg challenged

"Well Harm and I are going to get a house together and apply for custody together. Now You two will be character witnesses and be on your best behavior or I will get even with both of you!" Loren retorted

"Harm, she's scary sometimes. You certain you want to live with her?" Skates teased

Harm didn't answer, he just held Loren's hand as he found food. His mother was shocked to say the least, he had never really done that with any girl around her before. Maybe Diane but then he lost her.

Harm slipped away after breakfast and left Loren alone and to fend for herself. Well Trish stuck up for her.

Harm got the field sprayed and loaded Mattie up for the next couple days. Mattie was bouncing off the walls about getting to meet people. Mattie would stay at the hotel with the girls while Harm stayed at his apartment.

Harm felt like he was throwing Mattie to the wolves but Loren was playing mama bear to Mattie. Skates tried starting something and Loren laid the smack down before Harm could open his mouth. Skates looked for help from the room but from that point on no one messed with Mattie. Most teasing was aimed at Harm as he was way outnumbered.

Loren had done a lot of work to be ready for house hunting. She had found a realtor and made a list of houses for them to look at. Harm was impressed with what she had done. She even found houses with big garages for him. Loren must have gotten Trish to help with something for Harm.

Harm headed back to his lonely apartment. Harm spent some time redoing the paperwork for filing for guardianship of Mattie. Harm had to redo it to add Loren. It wasn't all that hard but Harm wanted to make sure everything was done correctly. Loren could sign tomorrow. Feeling confident in having the paperwork out of the way and anyone who knew Harm knew he hated paperwork. He only did if he had to or for something he really wanted. This was definitely something he wanted. He really liked Mattie and wanted to help her. All the time wondering how they were going to afford those houses they were going to look at. Little did Harm know that Loren had a trust fund that her family couldn't steal. It had somewhere in the around three million in the account. Loren hadn't used the trust fund for anything insisting on living on what she made. Which in the Navy as a Lieutenant was not much. As a mother though she wanted to make sure Alex had a better life than she had.


	7. Chapter 7

Loren got her number one house. Harm knew better than to argue about some things. Even more so when it's five women against one guy. Loren had explained to him over breakfast about the trust fund. Harm had to take Mattie back home because he was insistent that she go back to school. Loren agreed with Harm and went with Harm. That mean Alex went too. Harm convinced Skates to tag along with getting to fly in his biplane. It would be an overnight trip. Mattie was thrilled as she and Skates had started bonding like sisters.

In the morning Harm drove Mattie to school to make sure she actually went. He had a few maintenance items to do one his biplane so he did those. He was back at the house by lunch time. The gang all piled into oren's SUV to pick up MAttie and head to the airport.

First up for flying was Mattie because Harm had to twist her arm to get her back in school. Mattie was thrilled and shout "Yes!" when she got to go first.

Once in the air Harm asked "Mattie, want to fly her?"

"Is the sky blue?" Mattie retorted

After a half hour of flying around the pair returned. Loren had seen Mattie's 1000 watt smile so the one currently on her face must have been a million watt smile. "He let me fly and it was grrreeaaattt!"

Loren had to chuckle at her happiness. Harm took Alex from Loren and said "Skates, you are on baby duty! Loren is going flying!"

Loren tried to protest but between Harm's smile and Mattie pushing her towards the plane. She just climbed in. Once they were airborne she loved it. Before now she had only flown commercially or on Navy planes. Nothing this small. She was having fun as Harm was hugging the clouds and finally he let her fly. This surprised her. He explained what everything did and showed her. She took the controls for what felt like an hour but really was only five minutes. She wondered if she had to the same smile as Mattie.

Once they landed, HArm had to refuel and then was off with Skates. Skates was teasing him because he was now in the backseat. Mattie asked "did he let you fly?"

Loren nodded Thankfully Alex was passed out in Mattie's arms. Skates had taken it upon herself to have Mattie learn about caring for a baby.

Harm and Skates returned and Skates took Mattie up. HArm made sure Skates was comfortable flying and landing the biplane.

Once the plane took off, HArm turned to Loren and said "How are you doing beautiful?"

Loren turned all sorts of shades of red. Thinking to herself he just called me beautiful and two can play this game. "Good stud muffin!"

Alex was sleeping in his stroller. Harm had decided while maybe they hadn't been dating long, if he was going back in the Navy he was not going to lose Loren to the Regs. Acting like he was tying his shoe, which he really was. He had stepped on the lace on purpose. He dropped to one knee to fix it. Loren looked up in the sky to see the plane go by.

Harm grabbed her hand and said "Loren, I know we haven't been dating long but I feel a connection and we already have Alex. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Loren was not expecting this at all. Her eyes got as big as Mattie's smile after flying. She was shocked more than scared. She had liked Harm since the first day she had met him and even more so as she and Sergei became friends.

"Yes!" Loren exclaimed

Harm pushed the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. She wondered how and she looked at the ring and it looked old but very beautiful.

"Loren, that ring is the Rabb family ring and it is given from mother to son. It is only given if the mother agrees with her son's choice." Harm stated

"Your mother knew you were going to ask?" Loren questioned

"Yes! She gave it to me after our first trip here. I didn't even ask for it. She said she knew I would need it." Harm answered

Loren was still staring at the ring. She was engaged to the Harmon Rabb Jr! The Colonel was going to be pissed but now Harm was hers. "Maybe we should start practicing making Alex a younger sibling?" Loren teased

"Ok. I think the seats fold down!" Harm teased right back

Loren's jaw hit the ground as she stared at him. The guy, JAG thought was a prude, was not acting like that right now. He was out of the Navy at the moment so maybe that was why.

"Well they would but Alex's seat is in there so, let's wait until we have a bed. Oh and Monday, you are coming to have lunch with me. Bring Alex!" Loren ordered

"Yes ma'am!"

About that time Skates landed the biplane. Mattie's smile was even bigger now. Skates taxied over and came to a stop. Loren was hiding her hand behind Harm.

When Mattie and Skates got close enough, Loren said "I have to tell you guys something." Loren paused long enough to pull her hand out and said "we're engaged!"

Skates whistled at the ring. Mattie was bouncing for joy. Harm simply pulled out his cell phone to call his mother.

"Harmon?" Trish answered seeing the caller ID

"Hi mom! I got some news for you." Harm stated

"You didn't!" Trish exclaimed

Loren took the phone and said "Yes he did mom!"

Harm couldn't stop smiling and Skates was happy for Hammer. He was the best pilot she ever flew with and to boot the best lawyer the Navy ever had. At one time she had hoped she would get the great Harmon Rabb to be hers but it just never worked so she was happy to be his friend. Since she had met Loren in San Diego they had become best friends. Skates loved her spunk and take no prisoners attitude. Skates had taken the challenge of becoming her friend and once she had broken through that barrier Loren had. Well Harm was going to have a fight on his hand for who the better friend would be.

Loren was crying and smiling at the same time. She was beyond happy that Harm had asked her to marry him. She was crying happy tears because she felt like she didn't deserve him but damn if she would ever let him go without a fight.

Skates decided to stay with Mattie for a few days since Harm said she could fly his biplane. Plus she wanted to make a few calls about saving the business. Mattie deserved to have the family business still going. Tom Boone was going to be her first call after she went over the books tomorrow while Mattie was in school.


	8. Chapter 8

Loren was still over the moon over Harm proposing to her. She couldn't believe He had. She had pinched herself about six times since then. Trish of course was thrilled her son hadn't waited long. Loren knew Harm was nervous about coming into JAG.

"Harm?"

"Yes Loren?"

"Are you worried about what all your friends will say when they find out about us?"

"No! Haven't heard from any of them except PO Coates since I left. She insisted on buying me a beer that first night. Wasn't against the regs so I accepted. Loren don't look at me like that. Coates is too young for me. She is just a friend." Harm made his case

"Alright I believe you but this.." pointing at the ring "means you don't have drinks with any other ladies unless I approve or am there! Clear?" Loren ordered

"I will agree to that but that ring means no other guys for you either unless I agree or am there. Clear?" Harm answered back

"Yes! Now it has been far too long since you kissed your fiancee. I think you should fix it and soon!" Loren pouted

Harm couldn't refuse her. Her pout looked too cute. He gave her a kiss. In the middle of their kiss they both got blinded by a flash.

Harm yelled "Mom!"

Unfortunately that was not who took the picture. It was Meg. Trish was changing Alex. Trish scolded Harm for yelling at her for something she didn't do. Meg was smirking a little too much for Loren's liking.

"Meg Austin! What the hell?" Loren barked

"What we need pictures of the loving couple to blackmail you with later. Mom's orders!" Meg smugly replied

Harm and Loren gave up, they both knew there was no use fighting his mother. They gave up for the night. They left his mother and Meg in charge of Alex. Harm took Loren to his apartment.

"How about I cook?" Harm offered

"As long as it isn't your famous meatless meatloaf. I don't want to reenact the morning sickness thank you!" Loren teased

"Fine everyone is critic. How about…." but Harm was silenced with a kiss.

"Order in stud! We have better things to do than cook, don't you think?" Loren asked

"Ordering in!" Harm answered as he grabbed the phone.

Once they had eaten dinner, they started back up with what Meg had interrupted.

Unfortunately Loren had to get back to the hotel to take care of Alex and get ready for JAG . Harm hated leaving her and would be thrilled once they were at least living together.

Monday morning was horrible for Loren. She was dressed and gone without getting to spend time with her son. Thankfully Trish was there and Harm was arriving as she left.

Loren arrived at JAG HQ and wanted to run away. Thankfully Meg was there. She may have outranked her but she was friendly to her. They sat next to each other at staff call. Bud remembered Meg Austin and thanked her for her help in getting him to JAG. He was a little shocked to see her and Lt. Singer being friendly.

Thankfully Bud had court against Colonel Mackenzie and wouldn't be around right before lunch. Of course as Loren was heading to Meg's office, the Admiral had assigned Meg to mentor Singer, HArriet Simms the gossip queen of JAG saw her ring.

"Lt. Singer! Is that an engagement ring?" Harriet asked

"Lt. Simms, yes it is. "

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Someone very special to me. Excuse me I am late for a meeting." Loren said

She hated feeling like the old Ice Queen but she couldn't give away Harm until after the Admiral found out. She knocked on the door and Meg called her in.

"How's it feel being back?" Meg asked

"It's hard because I would rather be with Alex but I am adjusting. Please don't say anything about my fiancee until after we see the Admiral. Harriet is known for her gossip." Loren begged

"Loren, trust me! I will not say a word. You are my friend and so is Harm. Best partner I ever had at JAG. Taught me everything about investigating." Meg replied

"I keep forgetting you two know each other. Were you close?" Loren asked

"Like brother and sister, there was a time when we might have gone further. However it passed. I have never seen him look at any woman like he looks at you! You have him completely girl. Now we need to discuss your latest case. It's an easy one to start you off with. " Meg answered

They spent the next twenty minutes or so discussing many things and Meg told Loren the next major case or investigation she got Loren would be helping. Loren saw the wall clock and asked to be excused. She needed to get over to the Admiral's office. Meg offered to distract Lt. Simms so Harm could slip through. Loren smirked.

Meg sent Lt. Simms to the law library for a book she actually needed. Thankfully Harm walked past with Alex after Harriet was gone.

Loren was waiting for him at Coates desk. They were immediately summoned inside. Loren stood at attention, while Harm sat the baby carrier down.

"Lt. Singer, why is former Cmdr. Rabb here?" Chegwidden asked

"Sir, he is my lawyer sir." Loren answered

"Why do you need a lawyer?" AJ asked

"Sir, I was wrong about who the father was and I recently found out." Loren answered

"Alright Lt., who is the father?"

"I am AJ!" Harm answered trying to save Loren from AJ's explosive response

"YOU! I will have you both up on charges for fraternization!" the Admiral boomed

"Sorry AJ but you can't. We never had a relationship." Harm cooly replied

"Then how did that happen!" AJ boomed pointing at the now crying baby.

"Permission to calm my child sir?" Loren asked

"Granted!" AJ answered

"To answer your question AJ! Our son, Alex, happened by accident." Harm told AJ

"How do two people have sex by accident MR. RABB!" AJ replied angrily

"Let me tell you AJ! It was a night when I got back from Norfolk late from investigating a mishap. I was dead tired. I fell into bed and had the strangest dream. Meanwhile Lt. Singer had been out celebrating with my brother, her boyfriend, at the time. She had just won a major case. She was my strange dream. She had to use the head and ended up in my bed since it's right next to the bathroom. We had sex and then later she went back to the bathroom and then returned to my couch where she was sleeping. Nine months later, my son arrived although nobody knew he was my son. Lt. Singer went to San Diego to escape JAG while on maternity leave. She made friends with my mother, she did not know it was mother. After Alex was born, she went over to my mother's house and was told by her that I was the father. They ran a DNA test and proved it correct." Harm cooley stated

"Is this correct Lt. Singer?" Chegwidden asked

"Yes sir!" Loren answered

"Then I will have to charge you with rape of Cmdr. Rabb!" AJ boomed

"No sir! As the injured party I refuse to press charges. I was not raped. I was an eager participant in that action although I thought I was dreaming. I have read the regs sir and I am correct in understanding you can't charge us with anything since we had no relationship while I was in the Navy!" Harm boomed back

"But you still are in the Navy RABB! The CIA wanted you for a mission so I was forced to say your resignation went through." AJ announced

"WHAT?" both Harm and Loren asked

"You are still in the Navy Rabb! So what do I do now? Since you two are in a relationship, given the ring on Lt. Singer's finger! " AJ asked

"Allow us to get married Sir! Since we both thought I was out of the Navy. We can't be charged." Harm stated

"That is true. However a certain female Colonel who might be upset by this. Does anyone in the office know? Cmdr. Austin maybe?"

"Yes sir Cmdr. Austin knows! She is an unofficial aunt to Alex." Loren answered

"Alright I will allow your marriage. But no making out in the break room. There are supply closets for that!" AJ joked

"Yes sir!" Harm and Loren answered

"Now how do we handle the Colonel?"

"I personally say we just announce it and let her deal. I have not been in a relationship with her. She is dating Webb anyway so she can deal." Harm coldly stated

"I Agree with Cmdr. Rabb sir! I also request that we not be assigned to work with Colonel on any cases." Loren asked

"Agreed Lt!" AJ announced "Shall we go make an announcement that will blow the roof off the building?"

Harm and Loren nodded. Loren handed Alex over to Harm.

They headed out to the bullpen and Coates announced "Admiral On Deck!"

Everyone came to attention. "At ease!" AJ stated " I have a few announcements. First off, I know all of you thought Cmdr. Rabb was out of the Navy. Well I was ordered to make him think that. The CIA wanted him for a mission. He is not out of the Navy and will be returning to JAG next week. Now I will be turning the floor over to Cmdr. Rabb!"

"Thank you sir." Harm said

"Good luck you're going to need it." AJ said under his breath

"I know my still being in the Navy has come as a shock to all of you. It did to me as well. My life has taken my changes since I thought I was out of the Navy. I found out I was father and I am overjoyed by that fact alone. I also got engaged to my son's mother. " Harm paused for effect "Lt. Loren Singer!"

Loren stepped forward just as Mac's reaction.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? TO HER?" Mac spat

Harm chose to ignore Mac's comments. MAc spun and slammed her door so hard the glass broke. She was so embarrassed by that she grabbed her cover and briefcase and left.

Meg was the first to walk over and congratulate the newly announced couple. Soon everyone was coming by and of course see baby Alex.

Harriet was visibly upset about the whole announcement. Harm was guessing because she want Harm and Mac together. Harriet said to Loren "So this is why you wouldn't tell me this morning?"

"Yes Harriet! I don't want to be the person every called those evil names anymore. I want to be a good person. Having Alex changed me. Besides do you think Harmon Rabb would be with that person for very long?" Loren asked

"No you are right Lt. Singer. This all is very shocking." Harriet said

"Try having a friend tell you she is the grandmother of your baby and now future mother in-law!" Loren teased


	9. Chapter 9

Having made the announcement of their relationship, Harm let Loren get back to work. Harm talked with the Admiral about coming back at the end of the month since he had to find care for Alex and the process of getting guardianship over Mattie. The Admiral reluctantly agreed.

Harm returned home and put Alex down for his nap. Harm decided to start packing since he was moving soon. Harm managed to pack most things he wasn't using for the hour that Alex was asleep. He decided to play with him some. As much as you can an almost newborn.

Harm saw the clock was after 1700 and decided to make dinner for his little family. Family, he finally had a family of his own. Soon it would be real with Loren as his wife and Alex's mom.

Harm was shaken from his thoughts because of a loud banging, which upset Alex. Harm picked up his son and calmed him as he walked to the door. It was Mac.

"How could you? With that Witch! I bet she is lying about you being the father!" Mac spat

"Mac, Not so loud! Alex doesn't like loud noises. Now stop bad mouthing my fiancee. You are with Webb anyway so deal with it. As a matter of fact to borrow a line from you Colonel. My personal life is private butt out. In other words RED LIGHT MAC!" Harm spat back getting angrier the longer he talked. Mac tried to force Alex out Harm's arms when Loren stepped off the elevator.

"Colonel take your hands off my son NOW!" Loren boomed

Mac spun and said "Now i have you for conduct unbecoming! Enjoy prison Lt!"

"Sorry Mac but you don't have a case. You were trying to harm our child in my residence. After you learned of our relationship today. Please leave!" Harm said and guide Loren into the apartment and closed the door.

Loren tool Alex from Harm

Loren took Alex from Harm. He was crying and Loren was in full mama bear mode. Harm handed over the bottle he was making when Mac arrived. Loren calmed as Alex did. Finally she said "That woman is not allowed around him anymore. I don't care if she is your friend. She would do anything to hurt me."

"I agree! She is not the same person as I became friends with. I am not letting her around him or you as much as possible. If she tries anything tomorrow I have cameras in the hall to back you up."

Loren gave him a look. "What I do! I live in a horrible neighborhood. My car was stolen so I installed cameras to protect my stuff. "

Loren had to laugh. The whole thing was crazy but she knew Mac would try and press charges.

Loren noticed the boxes that Harm had packed. She had to smile that he was so eager to start their new life together. Alex had quieted down and was snuggling on his mother's shoulder. Harm for his part liked seeing Loren holding their son smiling. He had to smile himself that his whole life and outlook had changed in a week.

Loren noticed Alex squirming more and more and knew that meant he was getting hungry. Harm was still making their dinner so she fed their son.

Harm had made a vegetable soup and garlic bread. Loren set Alex in the porta crib that Harm had bought and joined Harm at the table. Alex was passed out. They ate quietly so as not to wake their son. After dinner they moved to the couch. Loren snuggled into Harm's frame.

Harm was enjoying the quiet time with Loren. So much had happened today that quiet was good. Loren broke the silence by saying "Harm, it's late I better get back to the Hotel with him."

"No! You are staying here. I brought you a uniform. It's not safe late at night and our son is staying safe." Harm declared

"And if I say no, what are you going to do?" Loren retorted

"I shall do whatever is required to keep you here. I have duct tape and straps if I must but I am thinking of taking you to bed and keeping you busy." Harm answered

"Oh really, you are going to fuck me into staying?" Loren questioned

"Yeah that seems like a good plan. Besides I will just lock the door at the top and you are stuck. Moving any furniture will wake me up." Harm declared

"Well then seduce me Mr. Rabb!" Loren challenged

Harm kissed her neck and rubbed her back. Loren was trying hard not to get turned on but damn Harm somehow knew where to kiss her. Loren betrayed herself by moaning and Harm seized his moment. Loren was suddenly lifted and spun around in Harm's arms. He stood and she wrapped her legs around him.

Loren really wasn't going to fight him but she wanted to see what he was willing to do to keep her that night. Loren found herself losing clothes along the way from the couch to the bedroom. Harm's t-shirt was also ditched as they went. Loren was lowered the the bed pulling Harm's jeans with her. Harm made quick work of the remaining articles of clothing. He knew Alex would wake sooner or later.

Loren pulled him down onto the bed with her. He had riled her up and she wanted him more. She didn't have to wait long to get him. They would remember this time much more than their first time. They finished just as Alex wailed in the other room. Harm threw on some sweatpants and went to get their son. Loren needed a few extra minutes to clean up.

Loren joined them after Alex was changed. The first thing Harm noticed was Loren's smile. He had to smile back at her. She looked so damn beautiful in his Naval Academy t shirt. That's all she was wearing and he could tell. Loren pulled up her shirt to feed their son. Once Alex was taken care of and was back to sleep. Loren went happily back to the bedroom and climbed into the bed. Harm brought the porta crib into the bedroom and joined Loren in the bed. Loren found herself pulled into Harm's body and was loving every minute yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Mac was beyond pissed. Harm had taken that BITCH's side. Harm was Mac's and everyone knew it. She would do whatever it took to get him back. Even if she was with Clay, she would get Harm back.

Mac drew up charges against both Loren and Harm. She figured charging Harm would get her to flip on Loren and they would be rid of her. Mac beat the Admiral to the office and was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Mac what can I do for you this early in the morning?" Chegwidden asked

"Sir, I need to bring this to your attention and I wish to bring charges against Cdr. Rabb and Lt. Singer." Mac stated

The admiral took the account by Mac and read the charges. Mac had thrown the book at Singer and some at Rabb. He knew she wanted Singer gone but this was crazy. "Alright Mac. I will investigate this personally and see what I find. If I deem it necessary I will file the charges." Chegwidden counter

"Sir, with all do respect I know what happened and I want the charges filed. I will do it myself if I have to!" Mac demanded

"Mac Dammit! I have to investigate. They have rights!" Chegwidden boomed

"Sorry sir!" Mac stammered out

"Dismissed!" Chegwidden barked

Once Mac had left, Chegwidden got Petty Officer Coats to bring him some coffee and aspirin. It was going to be a long day. Once his head stopped pounding, he called Rabb and ordered him to the office.

Harm once he was ordered to the office after Loren just left called his mother and asked her to meet him at JAG. Trish was honored to finally get to see her son's office and teased him about Loren not coming home last night.

Trish quickly got ready as did Skates because she was bored. Skates was also very nosey. They made their way to JAG HQ and managed to arrive the same time as Harm. He guided them into the building and took them to Loren's office. She had a look on her face when they arrived that made Harm happy he had brought the tape from his security camera. MAc had just finished saying something to Loren and it scared the shit out of her.

Once Trish and Skates were somewhat settled with Alex. Harm and Loren headed to the Admiral's office and shown immediately in.

"Alright Singer and Rabb, Mac has made a complaint and asked charges be filed against both of you. Lt. Singer, she is wanting the book thrown at you. By your face, I am gathering she said something.. I have known the Cmdr a long time and I know he would never allow you do some of these charges. He would rather jump in front of a firing squad. Now can either of you tell me what the hell went on?" Chegwidden asked

"Sir, perhaps it would be better to show you. After my car was stolen last year, I installed security cameras at my home. They will show exactly what happened." Rabb spoke

"Very well Rabb, put the tape on. Should I call Mac in or do you two want to spare her?"

"Please call the Colonel sir!" Loren requested

Harm knew she wanted to see the Colonel to see she not only failed to nail Loren but watch her downfall. Harm had resigned the fate of Mac since last night. Admiral Chegwidden waited a minute for Harm to try and save Mac but it never came.

Mac arrived with a smug look on her face. She thought she was going witness Lt. Witch's downfall but it was not to be.

"Mac, I am going to give you one chance to change your statement before we watch the video from Cmdr. Rabb's security cameras. Care to change your statement?" Chegwidden asked

"No sir!" Mac stated thinking Harm is trying a trick to save her ass. Idiot!

The video showed Mac assaulting Harm and then trying to kidnap Alex Rabb. Chegwidden was shocked by Mac's actions. He knew she had been skating by any punishment because Rabb or he normally saved her. However there was no way Harm do anything and he was unwilling to.

Mac's blood drained from her face. She knew she was doomed. Chegwidden sent Harm and Loren out of his office. Once they left Chegwidden boomed "Mac! You are beyond understanding. How could be so stupid? Mac, you tortured that man for years and then he finds happiness after you ripped his heart out and I threw him out. Then on top of that you tried to harm a baby? How could you?"

"No excuse sir!" Mac said

"Well you will be referred to an article 31 hearing and maybe court martial. I will offer you one way out, you can apologize and resign. That tape and any testimony from the office will show that you have tormented Lt Singer, her entire time here at JAG. You will report back here at 1700 with your decision or I will make it for you! DISMISSED!" Chegwidden yelled

Mac beat a fast retreat to her office. Meg headed to Loren's office to see her friends and her nephew.

"You two sure know how to make life interesting around here!" Meg teased

"Only for you Meg!" Harm teased back

Alex announced to the world that he needed attention. Trish refused to let the Navy Officers change the dirty diaper. While all that was going on Mac was peering out of her blinds. She wanted to kill that Lt Witch for stealing Harmon Rabb from her. Mac realized she didn't deserve a man like Harmon Rabb. Maybe Clay could get her a job at the CIA.

 **AN: Let me know what you guys think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Loren had to prepare for court and Meg insisted on taking Harm and Skates to lunch. Trish was going to watch Alex while the others were gone. She would be staying in Loren's office.

Mac saw everyone leave and figured she had a free shot at Loren Singer. Why not she was resigning in a few hours. She might get the witch yet. What she wasn't counting on was one very protective mother in-law to be. Mac left her office and headed for Loren's.

Trish saw her coming and said "Loren do not open this door no matter what!"

With that Trish stepped out of the office, closed the door and took position in front of the door. Mac walked up and said "Excuse me ma'am I need to speak to the Lt."

"Sorry NO! My future daughter in-law is feeding her son. Also I know who you are and what you have done. You will not get into this office!" Trish replied

"Ma'am please get out of the way or will have you removed."

"You can try! but I bet I win. "

"MOVE!" Mac boomed and tried to push past

Trish decked Mac. One punch and the Marine Colonel was out cold. Admiral Chegwidden had been on his way to lunch when he saw Mac arguing with a civilian. He thought crap!

Chegwidden called for the medic and the MPs. Mac had disobeyed him and went towards Singer. She would face charges. Who the hell would he get to defend her?

Court was postponed due to the uproar caused by the Mac incident. Loren stayed in her office and out of sight because she knew the admiral was pissed and she didn't want to become a target.

Harm came back into the office with Meg and Skates. The office was dead silent and Harm was scared. It had never been this quiet. Harm knocked on Loren's door and Trish answered.

Harm hadn't been told the whole story by Trish as to what happened. Nobody had called them because they knew Harm would go all protective and get in trouble. Harm was angry at Mac for trying something and not respecting his decision but was upset that his mother and Loren hadn't told him what was going on.

As Mac came to and Chegwidden was debating how to proceed without involving the whole office. Mac was confused as to why she was in handcuffs. She demanded to be released but was told it was by Admiral Chegwidden's order. Mac wanted charges against that civilian that hit her.

Chegwidden had a pounding headache. Mac had made this day the worst he had in awhile. Chegwidden was going to order two outside officers in for the trial. Knowing Mac like he did she would insist on defending herself.

Chegwidden decided on Captain Krennick and Col, Cresswell. Krennick would defend Mac because she had no ties to Mac. Cresswell was perfect to prosecute because he had no ties to anyone in the office.

Meanwhile, Harm, Skates, Trish, and Alex had left for the day. Harm would be back on duty on Monday. Loren had an idea that might help his career and keep them in DC longer. She called her godfather, he was Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Admiral Percy Fitzwallace.

"Good afternoon Admiral Fitzwallace's office. Yeoman Jones speaking "

"Good afternoon Yeoman. This is Lt Singer, Is the Admiral available for a personal call?"

"I can see if i can find him." Jones replied

Loren waited for a minute and then she heard. "Lori! How the hell are you?" Fitzwallace asked

"I am good sir!" Loren replied

"What do I owe this pleasure? Finally going to take me up on that offer to help you?" asked the Admiral

"In a way sir! I am calling for two reasons. First of all, I learned who the father of my child really is. He is a true gentleman. It was not that smuck Russian who ran off. It turns out it was his half brother, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. We have grown very close very fast. He proposed to me and I of course said yes." Loren announced

"Well I am beyond happy to hear you know the true and you are getting married. Wait did you say Rabb?" Fitz asked

"Yes sir!" Loren replied

"Interesting! I was mentored by Harmon Rabb Sr. and Thomas Boone during Vietnam. They were one of a few officers not concerned with race back then. I owe them my career." Fitz answered

"Well that would be Harm's father and his godfather. Part of the reason I am calling was because, Harm has been here at JAG for a long time. I was wondering if you might be in need of a new JAG? If it helps he used to be a Tomcat pilot." Loren pushed

"Well Lori, I won't make any promises but I will look into it. I was thinking you wanted to be my JAG. It would be a big boost to your career." Fitz stated

"Fitz I would but I promised I would not use you to advance my career. I did to get to be a JAG but that was my limit. I was stupid before now and brown nosed to the wrong officer. Besides Alex has changed my life. I want to be with him more than I want my career to take off. I will have to schedule a time you to meet him and Harm. I also want you to meet his aunts. Harm's mom adopted us unofficially." Loren was rambling on now

"Well I tell you what Loren. You call me and tell when works for you on meeting Alex and we'll be there. Now Let me run to research this Rabb. I have heard of him but I will make a few calls and you might see me sooner than you think. I won't tell him our relationship but you should soon. Let me get back to work. Take care of yourself!" Fitz said

"Goodbye Sir!" Loren said and hung up

There was a knock at her door. It was Meg. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand Loren!" Meg ordered

 **AN: Fitzwallace is from The West Wing and it seemed like it was time Loren had a connection of her own. Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. Too much has been going on lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Harm was shocked to get a call from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs , himself, and to ask him to meet with him at JAG HQ for an interview. This was not normal at all. Harm expected to have to go to the pentagon to meet with him. He couldn't wait to tell Loren when she got home.

Loren had been trying to figure out how to tell Harm of her connection to Fitzwallace since yesterday's phone call. She was practicing what she would say all the way home. She had it all planned in her head.

"Hey Honey, Welcome home! We missed you. I have great news!" Harm said as he gave Loren a kiss

"Oh really?! Please share!" Loren replied

"Well I got a call today from Chairman Fitzwallace. Seems he wants to interview me for his staff. This is a huge deal. We are going out tonight with mom, Skates, and Meg!"

Everything Loren had planned on saying went right out of her head. She blurted out "Harm, I know Chairman Fitzwallace."

"You do?" Harm asked

"Yes! He is my godfather!" Loren answered

"Did you have something to do with him calling me?" Harm asked

"Yes but he would only call you if he liked what he heard about you and thought you would be a fit." Loren moaned

"Do you think I am mad at you?"

Loren nodded. "Nope! You thought of me and suggested me to someone. You have changed Loren!" Harm said

"Can I ask why you didn't have him help you with Alex or your career?" Harm questioned

"Because he already helped me get into the Academy and JAG. That was my limit, that I set for myself. Besides he has tried to convince me to to take a place on his staff before. I declined. He was there for me when my parents died. I would have been lost without him. He helped me get out of ONI and to law school." Loren moaned

"Wait! Meghan O'Hara?" Harm guessed

"Crap!" Loren grumbled

"I knew when I first saw you that you looked familiar. I thought I killed you!"Harm stated

"Can't talk about it. Please don't ask. I will say that was it for me with ONI thanks to Fitz." Loren begged

"Its ok sweetie. I am just glad I didn't actually kill Meghan. She was nice other than the whole hired gun." Harm agreed

"Well that was me. After that the Ice Queen started to protect myself. I was scared you remembered me when I saw you again. Thankfully you didn't say anything. Soon I will be Loren Rabb."

"Alright we won't share with Skates or Meg tonight about you knowing the Chairman." Harm stated

"What about mom?" Loren asked

"Her either. You can tell them when you are ready. Does he want to meet Alex?" Harm queried

"Yes. I need to let him know when we can do that. I sent a few pictures to him today." Loren answered

"The admiral is going to blow a gasket if I leave, you know that right?" Harm asked

"Yeah, I am moving over to the judicial so I won't be there to face his anger anyway. Admiral Morris wants me to become a judge so why not!" Loren said while smirking

"You are evil!" Harm teased

Loren quickly changed so they could head out to dinner. Loren had moved in with Harm for time being since they were going to marry and already had a kid together.

Dinner was a light affair and lots of laughter. Trish announced she and Skates were going down to Blacksburg to see Mattie and would bring her up this weekend. Mattie was thrilled to have some company. She was looking forward to having a family again.

The court date had been set for a week from now. Harm shared that news with everyone. It was the day after their closing on the house.

While the dinner party was going on, Chegwidden was welcoming the two outside attorneys for Mac's trail. Krennick and Cresswell arrived almost at the same time. Krennick was happy to be back at headquarters. Cresswell had never been stationed at headquarters. They knew something big was going on with two outside attorneys coming in. Chegwidden explained what had happened to both lawyers without revealing Rabb was involved with Singer at first. Krennick couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting near Rabb.

Both Lawyers wanted to prosecute the case. So in order to be fair it was decided by a coin flip. Krennick lost and had to defend. Which put a dent in her plans to get near Rabb. Oh well she had another thought as to how to get him. Make him pick between the woman he loves and his career. He would always pick his career. She just had to get her client to go along with it but figured that wouldn't be hard since she knew Mac hated Singer.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok Sorry about the posting issue. I am hoping that has been fixed so please let me know if there are any other issues. I apologize for the long delay in posting new chapters. I has been a rough year for me. I hope you all enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm returned to JAG HQ the next day in uniform for his interview with Admiral Fitzwallace. Admiral Chegwidden was none too happy Harm had that interview. He need Harm now more than ever that Mac had gone crazy, how would they handle the load, to top matters off he had approved Singer switching to judicial because Admiral Morris wanted her. Some how Rabb would pay for this. He wasn't certain how he knew he would.

Harm was walking to his office when he was suddenly pulled into another office. Loren and Meg were in there together and Meg said "Sir, right now you want to stay here. Your office is not safe. She's back!"

"Meg who's back?"

"Krennick!" Meg warned

Harm closed the blinds quickly to avoid being seen. Loren couldn't help but giggle at him. "What the hell is she doing here. I thought she was overseas or retired by now." Harm moaned

"Mac's lawyer!" Meg and Loren said in unison

Harm thought the old man had lost it now. Well thankfully Harm really had no reason to be involved in the case so no reason to deal with her. Once his interview was done with Admiral Fitzwallace, he and Loren were running off to get their marriage license. In two weeks they would have their house.

Meg agreed to stick by Harm until his interview. She didn't have court and could actually use his knowledge of flying on a case to help her understand it. Meg needed him to explain the terms used because well Harm was faster then looking them up and seeing it was normal flying or hot dogging.

Before they could get into that there was morning staff call. Loren saw the way Krennick eyed Harm and she wanted to rip the woman's eyes out and feed them to her. This woman did nothing by eye her man and wasn't bashful about it. Loren was beyond pissed and if Harm and Meg weren't there to keep her calm after staff call then likely Loren would have ended up in the brig.

Loren had to go meet with Admiral Morris and Meg dragged Harm into her office to answer questions about the case she was working. About the time Krennick was going to make her move to get Harm alone the Chairman of Joint Chiefs walked in with the JAG. Harm was summoned and sent off to the conference room with Admiral Fitzwallace.

Harm entered the conference room to meet with Admiral Fitzwallace. It was highly unusual for the chair of the Joint Chiefs to go over to JAG to interview someone but Fitzwallace wanted to go by and see his goddaughter as well. Harm reported in to Admiral Fitzwallace, who said "At ease Commander. We are going to have a little chat. Now explain to me how with everything you have done in the Military I have yet to have your name go across my desk." He motioned for Harm to take the seat next to him.

"Sir that is above my pay grade. I just do my job to the best of my ability."

"Does that include shooting a MP-5 into the courtroom ceiling?"

"That was an accident, I didn't think the gun was loaded and I should have followed rule one of weapons. Always assume they are loaded."

Fitzwallace laughed at that and said "Alright let's see two distinguished flying crosses. I have to ask how a lawyer pulled that off?"

"Well I wasn't always a lawyer. I was originally a Naval Aviator. I briefly changed back to that after I discovered I was missed diagnosed with night blindness. I was later told I had no future in flying because I was too old and not enough hours in the sky." Harm answered

"Well that experience may come in handy for me. I have heard you aren't a fan of paperwork but I will give you an assistant to help with your paperwork. Don't worry I will let you pick but I will request the transfer so it will happen. Now I am going to get a little personal with you. Loren is like a daughter to me. I was honored when her father asked me to be her godfather. That was a big deal back then because most senior officers would not ask a junior officer let alone a black junior officer to help raise their daughter should anything happen. Now Loren will kill me for going this way but I haven't looked up much about your family tell me about it."

"Well Sir, my father was a naval aviator like his father. I swear my family is cursed because both my father and grandfather went MIA during war. My grandfather in WW II and my father in Vietnam. I have given up my flight status which I had kept as a reserve pilot. My time in a F-14 cockpit is over. My mother lives out in San Diego with my step-father. Other than them I am the last of the Rabb's. My grandmother died last year and left me her farm in Va. I am letting a neighbor rent the fields and hope to retire there. I am in the process of becoming a guardian of a teenage girl, I met while I thought I was out of the Navy. She is a special girl and I want to help her. Loren seems to feel the same way about her so far."

"Tell e more about this teenage girl, like how you met her?"

"I went to fly my Stearman biplane and I saw a sign for job as crop duster. I thought my time in the Navy was over and needed something to do while I figured out my next step. So, I went in to the shop to see about the job and this teenage girl was running the office. She said her dad was out of the office and hired me after learning I flew tomcats. Three days later after still not meeting the father I confronted her and managed to get her to tell me the whole story. I have applied for emergency guardianship or I should say Loren and I have. "

"Interesting, have you ever wanted to know what happened to your father?"

"Yes sir! I still do. I know a few things from searching for him. First when I was 16 in Vietnam one summer. Later I went to Russia and learned he was sent there and escaped and had another son. He served in the Russian Army as a Helicopter pilot. Loren actually dated him while he was living with me trying to immigrate here."

"Wait! You brother was the one she thought she got pregnant by?"

"Yes sir!"

"Does he know you are really the father?"

"Yes, I called him. He is happy for us. He is married with a child on the way."

"Alright, Last question who should I ask about you for the most nonbiased opinion?"

"Easy my god father, Retired Admiral Thomas Boone!"

"I know Tom Boone. Good man."

Chairman Fitzwallace told Harm he would be in touch. Harm asked if he would like to see some pictures for Alex and if He would like to meet him since Loren was being slow.


End file.
